The word “gaming” refers to two different concepts in the entertainment industry. In one context, sometimes referred to as entertainment gaming, the word “gaming” refers to computer or video games in which play is conducted from a gaming console, arcade machine, personal computer, cellular telephone, personal digital assistant (“PDA”), or the like. In entertainment gaming, the player usually exercises skill, logic, strategy, and luck to influence the outcome of the game. Games within the entertainment gaming genre may take many different forms, including games for individuals to compete against a computer-controlled opponent (or a standard, such as a game timer or minimum score), games for individuals to compete against other individuals, games for teams to compete against other teams, or the like. While some games involve some payment, the payment is not a “wager.” That is, entertainment games usually require a payment for the purchase or license of the game and/or a payment to play the game in a specific forum, such as specially designated networks or the like. However, such a payment is not in the form of a wager since the payment is typically not staked for participation in the game and typically is not used to determine eligibility for a tangible prize.
Entertainment games may be conducted in single player or multi-player environments with each player playing the game at a separate terminal, such as a personal computer, that communicates with a server coordinating the game. Massively Multi-player Online Games (“MMOG”) such as World of Warcraft™ and EverQuest™ are examples of games with multi-player play. Real time simulation (“RTS”) games such as Farmville™ and Mafia Wars™ are examples of games with multi-player social interaction. The advent of social networking websites, such as Facebook™, has drawn even more players to games with multi-player play and/or multi-player social interaction. Many of these games form virtual communities including virtual economies in which players can purchase in-game items and products for use in the game.
The word “gaming” may also be used to refer to casino gaming. Regardless of whether the gaming occurs in an actual, physical casino, these types of casino or wagering games usually include three components: a wager, chance, and a reward. That is, casino or wagering games are usually games in which the outcome of a wager, that is, the reward, is determined by chance, which predominates over every other factor, including skill. For example, although some skill is involved in card games such as poker, blackjack, or the like, chance predominates. Specifically, chance, rather than the player's skill, determines which cards are dealt to the players, which cards are dealt to a dealer, if any, which cards are cut from the deck or shoe of cards, and so forth. In other wagering games, such as reel slot games, numbers games (such as bingo, keno, lotto, pull tabs, or the like), dice games, wheel games (such as roulette), or the like, chance is practically the only factor to determine the outcome of the wagering game, with skill having no influence on the symbols or numbers spun, drawn, or rolled.
As may be appreciated, the outcomes of wagering games can usually be determined by the strict probabilities that govern the games and, therefore, the hold for the game operator over the long term can be predicted. As may further be appreciated, this may not be true for skill games, in which the outcomes would vary from player to player based on the player's skill. As may be appreciated, wagering games must be operated for a profit over the long term and would generally not operate games that allow certain players to improve their performance through practice. Consequently, casinos will not, and in some jurisdictions cannot, offer games in which skill predominates.
Additionally, the systems used to conduct casino or wagering games are typically not equipped to operate entertainment games. Entertainment games are typically graphics intensive and, among newer games, are typically played in a multi-player format with each player using a separate terminal that communicates with a game server. While machines operating wagering games may be networked or linked to a controller or server, the network traffic usually consists of accounting data (wagers, awards, and so forth) and does not allow interaction among the players at the individual wagering game terminals. Similarly, a link controller or server does not create a virtual environment or coordinate play at the various gaming machines in the virtual environment.